


A huge, calculated risk

by lemonypond



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonypond/pseuds/lemonypond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons discuss taking a big risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A huge, calculated risk

“Are we really doing this?” Jemma asked, uncertainty written all over her face. "This is a huge step."

“We agreed the risk was worth it. We’ve already come this far…unless you don’t want to. Unless you’ve changed your mind,” Fitz replied, seeming just as nervous. 

“No, I want to, but we’ve never done this before…they’ll… _hear_ us,” Jemma continued, still very much concerned about what they were about to do. 

“So? So they’ll hear us! I don’t care. It’s a risk I’m willing to take! I’ve wanted to do this for so long, Jemma, I’m tired of waiting!” Fitz’s tone turned more serious. 

“Oh Fitz, I know! I’ve wanted to do this for ages as well, and there’s no one I’d rather do this with,” Jemma answered trying to sound less nervous. 

“So it’s settled then,” Fitz said, locking eyes with Jemma. He swallowed hard. 

“Well if we don’t do this soon, we never will. The opportunity will just pass us by and we’ll never get the chance again.” Jemma said animatedly. Fitz shook his head and quickly took her hand. 

“Don’t say that. That’s not true. We will have many, _many_ opportunities in the future,” he said with a reassuring smile. “That I promise you, Jemma Simmons.” 

She squeezed his hand and returned the smile. “Oh you’re right, Fitz,” she said. 

“Come again, what’s that you said?” he said with the cheekiest of grins. 

“STOP IT. Do you want to do this or not?” she said, arching her eyebrow. 

Fitz’s grin fell in a blink. “Yes,” he answered. “Have you got-“ 

“-yup. Right here.” Jemma cut off his words, extending out her other hand. 

“Fantastic," he said letting go of her hand. They smiled at each other and nodded in agreement. 

They covertly slid open the door to their lab. Before anyone could process what was happening Fitz pressed the button on his tablet, unleashing the barrage of water balloons that were hanging from the rafters over Skye and Ward's training area, which were camouflaged by a spray that Simmons had recently perfected. Simmons ran from behind the lab doors to barrage them from the side with a super powered water cannon that Fitz had devised years ago. Ward was dumbstruck and Skye shrieked. Soaked to the bones they turned towards their attackers. 

“You little science shits! You better run!” Skye shouted, wringing the water out of her hair. Ward laughed quietly to himself, slipping as he walked away looking for a towel. 

FitzSimmons ran frantically for the stairs before Skye and Ward could go after them. “We’ll get you back for this!” they heard Skye and Ward shouting behind them, still slipping with every step.

**Author's Note:**

> What were you expecting?


End file.
